villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kira (Mortal Kombat)
Kira is one of Kabal's new Black Dragon Clan recruits and a villainess from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She also has a romantic interest in her partner Kobra, but was willing to kill him or let him die because of her loyalty as a Black Dragon came first. History Kira used to operate as a weapons dealer for terrorists in Afghanistan, but had to disguise herself as a man. However, during a transaction, her gender was revealed and she was forced to fight her way out. As Kira emerged the victor, she met up with Kabal, who had been waiting to see what happened. She was then recruited as part of his new Black Dragon Clan since she had a cold and calculating personality that the Black Dragon lacked. Kira devoted herself to her new organization and later assisted Kabal in freeing another recruit, Kobra. The trio then went to Outworld, where they assisted Havik, cleric of Chaos. Later during the events of Armageddon, Kira and Kobra were assigned to guard a bridge in the Botan Jungle. They encountered Taven who needed to get across and Kobra fought him, while Kira went ahead to regroup with Kabal. In her ending, Kira defeated Blaze, gaining divine power, but Kobra was slain in the battle at the pyramid. She channeled her energy into him, which slowly returned him to life, but as he gained consciousness, he reveled in the power surging through him. Thus Kobra refused to let Kira sever the connection and then killed her, stealing all of her power for himself. However he felt no remorse, since he felt that she was weak and should have left him dead. That is the Black Dragon way. In Kobra's ending, he defeats Blaze and assumes the power of the gods. He further demands that the Elder Gods give him control over all realms. They do so, but insist that he must have a queen to rule alongside him, as every king needs one. Kobra chooses Kira as his queen, and the Elder Gods transform her into a goddess of death. When Kira kisses Kobra, he is turned into a pile of ashes, as a lesson to all others that make demands of supreme beings like the Elder Gods. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) ? ''Mortal Kombat X'' Kira is mentioned during a fight with Kung Lao and Kano the Shaolin Monk mistakes Kano for Kira. This is do to the fact that Kung Lao doesn't care to know the difference between them and says that all thugs look alike. Kung Lao doesn't only say that as way to show that he doesn't care about thugs but he also does it to push Kano's buttons. Which works as Kano gets upset that Kung Lao gets his name wrong. Powers And Abilities Kira is a skilled fighter and wields a pair of knives called Dragon Teeth, which she is quite skilled with. She can perform the curled up cannonball attack like the one used by Kano and she could also use Sonya's kiss of death. Kira can also use a purple fireball attack. Gallery Images KiraDeception.png mortal_kombat_deception_kira_girl_dragon_knifes_21204_3840x2400.jpg notextbio2.jpg 1136067-mka_kira_sonya2.jpg ENDING_KOBRA1.png ENDING_KOBRA2.png ENDING_KIRA1.png ENDING_KIRA2.png Kira_mk9_hd.png|Kira chained up by Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat (2011). Videos Mortal Kombat Deception Kira's Ending|Kira's ending. Trivia *Many of her weapons and fighting style are borrowed from Kano and Sonya from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Kira's fireball attack is the only original one that she has. *Her bio card was never included in Mortal Kombat: Deception but was available on Midway's website. *Kira's name was a corrupted version of "killer" when it is written in Japanese, Kanna, and in Roman. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anarchist Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Thugs Category:Honorable Category:Black Widows Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Fighters